Harassment
by NettieC
Summary: When the squad must attend a Sexual Harassment course, Elliot finds his mind and body responding in a totally inappropriate way. It has nothing to do with the content and everything to do with his partner.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me but are so much fun to play with.

This is something that just came to me and begged to be written. It's all in fun, no offence intended.

To Laura, Sam and Hannah with love...

Part one of two

../../../../../../

Don Cragen called his detectives into his office and waited until they were comfortable before returning to his desk and sitting. He knew no one be impressed by what he was about to say and he straightened his back ready for the onslaught he knew was coming.

"Police Department has instructed that all active members must complete a Sexual Harassment course, as such, you four are attending the one being held at OnePP today, it starts in forty minutes so you'd better get organised," he said, not really looking at any of them.

"You're kidding, right?" said Olivia. Don shook his head.

"This is shit," spat Fin. "We work sex crimes, like we don't know where the line is."

"I know that, Fin," replied Don, "But this applies to all officers, no exceptions."

"Who did what to whom to cause this?" John asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Some cop made a complaint, said a squad member was continually being inappropriate in matters of a sexual nature," Don reported.

"Who was she?" asked Fin.

"It was a he," corrected Don.

"A man?" questioned Fin.

"Yeah, said his partner touched him and made comments which were inappropriate and made him feel uncomfortable," Don said.

Elliot looked up to find eyes on him. "What?" he said.

"Wasn't you making a complaint, was it?" smirked John as he propped on Don's desk.

"Me? No … why would I?" Elliot retorted. True his relationship with Olivia had undergone some subtle changes in recent weeks, but he couldn't imagine that anything she said or did, especially did, of a sexual nature would ever be unwelcome.

"Just checking," grinned Fin, his eyes darting between Elliot and Olivia, the latter having taken a small step away from her partner.

"Dismissed," said Don.

"Why didn't you give us notice?" asked Olivia, who already had a pile of paperwork to do and didn't need another day out of the office.

"Where would the fun be in that?" he replied. Elliot and Fin grunted in unison. "Besides, I'm sure with advanced notice you'd all have managed to come down with the flu or some such thing."

"Would we do that?" retorted Fin as he headed out the door, the question went unanswered.

Standing in the elevator, Fin let his displeasure be known.

"It's such crap!" he complained, arms folded tight across his chest, "As if we don't know right from wrong!"

"What man can't deal with this without bringing in the whole frickin' department?" Elliot chimed in.

"Would you feel differently if it was a woman bringing the complaint?" asked John, knowing Elliot had some very clear views on how women should be treated.

Elliot glared at him. "I'm just saying, I wouldn't be making a complaint if Olivia …" he trailed off as he saw her smirk.

"If I did what?" she asked as the elevator doors opened.

"Anything," he replied, gesturing for her to walk out in front of him.

"So I could do anything and you wouldn't complain?" she grinned.

"That's right! No complaint! Not even a response," Elliot grinned, confident in his own ability to withstand the advances of his partner. A confidence borne of the fact he had wanted her for a long time and, due to circumstances, had had to fight his urges to respond to her convincingly.

"Fifty bucks Olivia gets a _rise_ out of him before the day's over," Fin said to John as the got into the front seat of the sedan.

"Fifty bucks it's before lunch," John replied.

"You're on!" Fin agreed.

"What are you betting on now?" Olivia asked from the back seat.

"How interesting the day will be," John chuckled.

"I'm sure it will be thrilling," Olivia said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, there are other ways to make it interesting," Fin said turning to wink at Olivia. She grinned… she'd been concocting her own ways to make things more interesting.

An hour into the course and Elliot knew there were one hundred and ninety six squares on each ceiling tile, forty seven slats in each Venetian blind, thirteen people wearing back loafers and Olivia had moved her chair seven times, each time bridging the distance between them a miniscule amount… what he wouldn't give to just pull her onto his lap and hold her there. He shook his head, definitely not the most appropriate thought to have during a sexual harassment course. Olivia knew she had moved closer to Elliot, although she didn't think he'd noticed as he hadn't moved himself, as he normally did. Occasionally she glanced at him, allowing herself to think very impure thoughts as the lecturer droned on and on.

Morning tea arrived and Elliot headed outside for some fresh air, already very tired by the day, John joined him. Fin made coffee for himself and Olivia before bringing it over to the table.

"What do you think so far?" he asked, placing the mug in front of her.

"It's a load of crap. I mean she's said nothing I didn't already know …" Olivia replied. "Surely we should have gotten credit for our job role …"

"My thinking exactly," Fin said, sipping the hot brew. "And … that woman, she's better than any anaesthetic … talk about boring."

"Yeah, I know," Olivia agreed. "Makes me wanna be back in school so I can make paper planes or spit balls and aim them at her.

Fin laughed. "So you weren't teacher's pet?"

"Far from it," she admitted. "I'm sure they were all glad to see the back of me."

"Well, what's say we take a trip down memory lane and make today more interesting…" Fin winked.

"Got anything in mind?" Olivia asked.

"We're doing some role plays after this break … I've got a few things in mind." They both grinned.

"Find a partner," the instructor said after all attendees had returned, Fin and Olivia instantly paired off, leaving Elliot unimpressed, he settled for John. "Now, you all have been given a scenario to work through… I want you to make it as realistic as possible … respond to what's being said, be forceful, let the person know how you feel about the comments or actions. When I call 'switch' change roles. Move around the room and make use of the space we have, you don't have to feel crowded."

Olivia and Fin moved to the corner of the room, an area darkened by a blown fluorescent light. Elliot and John followed them.

"Who do you want to be first?" Olivia asked Fin, studying the card.

"You can come onto me first, Livvy," he whispered. She grinned and Elliot just rolled his eyes.

"So," Fin started. "According to this card … you're my superior and have been touching me in an inappropriate way. Promotions are coming up and I don't want to say anything to jeopardise things. Ready?"

"Sure," replied Olivia in a sultry voice.

Fin sat on a chair and pretended to type; Olivia came from behind and placed her left hand on his right shoulder, applying pressure as she leaned forward to look over at what he was doing.

"Good work, Fin," she oozed as her hand slid across his broad back and onto his other shoulder. "I wish everyone around here _performed_ like you do."

"Ah, thanks, Olivia," he replied, stiffening in the chair.

"I don't know how you manage to keep it _up_," she said, "the work I mean…it's so good."

"Fin, remember to be strong in your response," said the instructor, observing the role play. He nodded.

"Um, Olivia," he said, moving from beneath her, "I appreciate your comments about my work but I feel uncomfortable when you're over me like that," Fin said and the lecturer nodded and moved on. "I'd much rather you be under me," he whispered, causing Olivia to giggle. Both looked over to find John and Elliot staring at them.

"Something between you two we should know?" asked John, seeing a new side to his colleagues.

"No," they replied in unison. "Just playing," Olivia added winking at Fin.

"Okay, time to switch," came the call and Olivia sat in the chair.

"Come and harass me, Fin," she cooed, causing Elliot's jaw to clench, she couldn't help but wonder if this teasing constituted harassment.

Fin moved over and placed his hand on Olivia's shoulder before looking over and making it obvious her chest was his target, not the pretend paper work.

"Looking good, Liv," he said as his eyes lingered.

"See something you like?" she replied, winking at him.

"Red lace?" he questioned, knowing he had Elliot and John's complete attention.

"Yep … you'll be amazed what underwear I wear to work," she teased as she stood, pressing against Fin as she went. Fin let out a breath, trying to remind himself this was play acting.

"Okay, okay," clapped the lecturer, "Please take your seats. As many of you would have found it is not always easy to speak up for yourself, and you are police officers whose job it is to uphold the law. You can imagine how it is for others out there." She continued to talk on and on and Elliot couldn't help but notice Olivia had moved closer to Fin, both of them seeming to enjoy the course. He wasn't impressed… not in the least.

For the last five weeks, he and Olivia had been more touchy-feely in their relationships than ever before. He had found his hand on her body more and more often and she had always responded with a smile. He'd also noticed she was always nearby, before when they sat side by side on the edge of the desk there would be space, now she left none. When she handed him a coffee, or file, or pen, her fingers would caress his, just for a moment. When she greeted him in the morning her voice was soft and welcoming and he found himself waiting for the first time he saw her each morning where her eyes would light up and his heart would start beating for the day. Now, here she was playing with Fin and although he knew it was a course requirement he was jealous… big time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me but are so much fun to play with.

This is something that just came to me and begged to be written. It's all in fun, no offence intended.

To Laura, Sam and Hannah with love...

Part two of two.

../../../../../../

From Part One...

For the last five weeks, Elliot and Olivia had been more touchy-feely in their relationships than ever before. He had found his hand on her body more and more often and she had always responded with a smile. He'd also noticed she was always nearby, before, when they sat side by side on the edge of the desk, there would be space, now she left none. When she handed him a coffee, or a file, or pen, her fingers would caress his, just for a moment. When she greeted him in the morning her voice was soft and welcoming and he found himself waiting for the first time he saw her each morning where her eyes would light up and his heart would start beating for the day. Now, here she was playing with Fin and although he knew it was a course requirement he was jealous… big time.

Part Two...

"In this next part," the lecturer continued interrupting his thoughts, "you and your partner need to read through the list of questions on this handout," she said as she distributed it, "and decide whether each one is appropriate or inappropriate. Please remember, sometimes it's not the words themselves but the intonation used … and often this is often the basis of complaints. What's been said is innocuous but the manner in which it has been said has been deemed harassment."

"You ready, Liv," Fin asked as he pushed his chair backwards.

"She's working with me on this one," Elliot said, his tone indicating there was no room for negotiation. Olivia had to bite her lip to stop herself laughing at the glare he was giving Fin.

"Sure," said Fin, throwing up his hands. "You want her, man,_ take her_." He winked at Olivia and she smiled, the innuendo not lost on her.

Olivia grabbed the handout and pulled her chair next to Elliot's, leaving a hair's breadth between them.

"Ready?" she asked when she realised his eyes hadn't hit the paper once.

"Um, yeah," he said, finally looking down.

"So, the first one…" she began. "What did you do last night?" she read.

"Nothing wrong with that," Elliot said. "Next!"

"Hang on, Elliot," she said. "There may be a problem."

"How? It's a question … one people ask all the time … nothing sexual about it," he said.

"It depends on how it's said," she replied. "Listen to the difference…Hi Elliot, what did _you _do last night? And Hi Elliot, what did you _do _last night?"

"So," he answered. "First one is specifically about me, the second one is about the event."

"Yes," she agreed, "But with the second one it could allude to a sexual action … you know, did you _do_ anything … with anyone …"

Elliot shook his head. "Ok, next," he said, wanting to move this along. "Are you coming with me?" His face reddened as he realised the interpretation she'd put on that. "Okay, that could be inappropriate," he conceded immediately.

Olivia tried to hide her smile. "I don't see it, El, explain it to me."

"You can't see it?" he asked, eyes widening.

"No," she replied innocently. "I've said that to you many times, you haven't found it inappropriate, have you?"

"Well, no …," he recovered.

"Then why did you just say it was?" she asked, leaning further into him.

"I just thought the word 'coming' …" he began.

"That's the focus word," said the lecturer interrupting. "Tell me how the intonations would differ?" She looked at Elliot. He tried to look at Olivia for help but she wouldn't look his way.

"Um, well, I guess … Are _you_ coming with me? and Are you _coming _with me?" Elliot said, his eyes fixed on the paper in his hands.

"Is it inappropriate?" the lecturer asked.

"Well," Olivia responded. "The latter could be associated with the orgasmic reference to coming, you know, during sex," Olivia said bluntly looking at the lecturer. "But it would have to be combined with other behaviours before I'd consider it inappropriate."

"Like what?" asked the woman.

"Well, the look I was getting would be one, the physical proximity of the other person, reason for it being said … I mean, El's said that to me a number of times when we're going out on jobs … with the emphasis on coming, and I'm sure it was never a sexual thing, was it, El? You never wanted to know if I was going to come with you, sexually, did you?" All he could do was shake his head and try to rid his brain of the visions of Olivia coming, screaming his name. It was something which had featured in his dreams and fantasies… not just recently but since he ran into her one night, three years into their partnership, when she'd been out with Alex and he'd been out with his brother. Olivia and Alex were coming out of O'Malley's as he and James were heading in, after introductions had been made, James had persuaded the ladies to join them for one drink … which became a night of drinking. After they had been directed to a cosy table at the rear of the venue, James had taken both Alex and Olivia's coats as Elliot was at the bar. He turned just in time to see Olivia reveal tight jeans and a crossover blue blouse which did everything for her figure and nothing for his marriage vows.

Before he could get his mind off Olivia and onto the course content, lunch was called and he found himself incredibly tense and frustrated.

"_Coming _for lunch?" Fin asked Olivia as she stood.

"Depends on how good _it _is," she teased as she pushed in her chair. It didn't nothing to help Elliot.

"What about you, El?" he asked.

Elliot pulled out his cell. "Yeah, give me five to make this call and I'll be with you."

As soon as his colleagues departed he pocketed the phone and headed in the opposite direction to the bathroom, feeling very sure that if he didn't relieve some tension he'd make a fool out of himself in front of the entire police department. Better to be safe than sorry, he thought to himself as he tried to ignore the fact he was at a sexual harassment course and had to get himself off.

Rejoining them fifteen minutes later, Elliot surveyed the food left at the buffet, there was nothing there which he found appetising.

"Hey, El," John called from behind. "Can't find anything you like?"

"Nah … all rabbit food," he said, replacing his plate.

"Olivia's got what you want," John said, pouring a coffee.

"Excuse me," Elliot choked.

"Olivia … she made you a plate … didn't want you to miss out," John smirked.

"Oh, right, yeah, thanks," he replied, making his way over to her.

"Long call," said Fin as Elliot took a seat opposite Olivia.

"Yeah, Mo wants the car tonight, was just making arrangements," he lied.

"Here you go," Olivia said, moving the plate in front of him. "I was thinking of you." She winked at him and he found it totally disconcerting.

"Thanks, great," he said.

"Coffee?" Fin asked, standing up.

"Yeah, please," smiled Olivia as Elliot nodded.

"Liar," whispered Olivia when Fin was out of earshot.

"Huh?" He looked up surprised.

"Wasn't Mo on the phone at all," she said. "So what were you up to?"

"It was Mo…" he began to protest.

"She's in California for the week … don't think she'll need the car," Olivia grinned. Elliot tried to think of an alternative response but nothing came to mind. "Not going to tell me?"

"Um, no," he said slowly.

"Are you sure?" she whispered. "I could help you out."

Once again Elliot had no response to her and was glad to see Fin return with the coffees. "Oh," he said, putting the mugs down, "Need to get your sugar," he said to Elliot.

"I've got El's sugar right here," Olivia said, grinning at Elliot's startled response. She held up the two sachets and waved them at him. "What did you think I meant?" she asked him.

He shook his head, nothing he could say would be appropriate.

The afternoon session was shortened considerably when the power failed fifteen minutes after lunch. Heading back to the precinct, Elliot had never been more relieved to finish a course, not high school, not boot camp, not the academy.

"How was it?" Don asked as they filled the bullpen.

"Great!" Olivia enthused.

"Alright," answered Fin.

"Been to worse," commented John.

"El?" prompted Don when he said nothing.

"It was … fine," he said slowly.

"Good," replied Don. "There's a three day seminar on sexual harassment upstate next month. Each precinct is supposed to send two senior officers … which two of you will it be?"

Each looked at the another, no one wanting to commit. "Well, I don't need answers today – think about it," Don said. "Now, given we didn't have you on shift today, you're all free to go."

Olivia headed to her desk, standing next to her chair to check her messages; Elliot sat and did the same. Fin and John moved to John's desk, both keeping a watchful eye on their colleagues.

"Nothing important here," Olivia said, picking up her jacket. "What about you, El?"

"Nope, nothing that can't wait," he said, studying the papers in front of him.

"Well, I'm heading out," she said. "Are you coming with me?" His head shot up, trying to get his brain to register where the intonation had been.

"Well?" she prompted.

"I am heading out too," he said in such a stilted way it caused John and Fin to grin.

"Good," Olivia said walking into the middle of the bullpen. She waited for him to round his desk to her catch up with her. When he did she leant in and whispered in the most seductive voice he'd ever heard, "And I meant that in the most inappropriate way possible."

"Damn," said John, handing over his wager. "I swear that man is going to send me broke.

"Double or nothing … we've got new partners within the month," offered Fin.

John looked at the departing duo. "Within two weeks." They shook hands and could only wait for the outcome.

/../../../../../../../../../../../

**_If you've read this far and liked it, please let me know._**

**_If you haven't liked it, why did you keep reading?_**


End file.
